As We Go On
by Sheep with wings
Summary: Oliver discovers a feeling inside, that he knew was there, but had ignored. Until now. Title may change
1. Chapter 1

**_Sup, y'all, this is just a story I've been wanting to write._**

Oliver Oken sat staring at his cereal bowl, hating the stupid little flakes floating around. He put his spoon down, then went and got a fork. Jabbing at the stupid little flakes was very amusing to him, and a smile started to creep upon his features. He jabbed them some more, then got up and left it for his mom to clean up. He was not feeling very helpful or happy at the moment. What he needed was a nice, long talk with his best friend in the world, Lilly Truscott. No, scratch that, she was the last person he needed to talk to right now. Oh, god, he was so confused. He stomped up to his room. His mind was not working, just sitting there, a lump of gross squishy stuff in between his ears, letting him do everything, and get even more confused.

Okay, you probably want to know what's going on, right? Well, here goes, Oliver Oken, a sixteen year old dude, just discovered he likes his best friend, Lilly Truscott, a fifteen year old dudette. When I say just found out, I mean, last night when he was staring at her while him, Miley and Lilly were sitting in the movie theaters, watching The Messengers. He also discovered it even more when she screamed and grabbed his arm, then screamed again, and hugged him. She had immediately let go, and blushed, but he had just sat there, smiling at her. She thought he was laughing at her, but he wasn't.

In his room, Oliver flopped on his bed. He was glad it was Saturday, but he hated the fact that it was Valentine's Day on Wednesday. He used to love this holiday, it had given him a chance to ask girls out, and have an excuse for it, too. But then, it had also been any random girl who he thought was hott, but now, he actually liked somebody! It was all so new to him, this feeling of sentiment and confusion, and liking somebody. What was worse, it was his best friend. His best friend that had been his best friend since kindergarten, who had held his hand for a box of crayons. A 64 pack with a sharpener in the back. God, what was he going to do?

He sat up, flopped back, then sat up again. He reached for his cell phone, put it down, picked it up, then put it down again, but still had his hand around it. He stood up, and tucked it into his pocket, and trotted downstairs. He was going to talk to Miley. Maybe she would understand, then again, maybe she would freak on him, oh well, he was just going to have to take that chance, wasn't he? He certainly couldn't talk to Lilly about it, she'd freak for sure, tell him he was a creep, to get out of her house, and never talk to her again. Sigh.

When he reached Miley's house, he knocked twice, then rang the doorbell. It was their code. "Coming Oliver," he heard from inside the house somewhere. He heard a scuffle, and cuss words exchanged, then Jackson opened the door. "Hey, Oken. Whatcha need?"

"I wanna talk to Miley."

"Too bad, she's not here."

"I can see her arm, Jackson. Move, I'm not in a good mood."

"Ohhhhh, I'm scared."

"Move."

"No."

Oliver shoved Jackson's chest, and he fell to the floor. Stepping over him, Oliver said, "Miley, I gotta talk to you."

"I see that." She said, looking at her brother lying on the floor, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Well, I told him to move, I said I wasn't in a good mood, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"So, can we talk now? In private?"

"Uh, yeah. C'mon, my room." She jogged upstairs, and Oliver followed her.

When they got there, Miley closed and locked the door, then sat on her bed. "So, what's up?"

"I have to tell you something." Oliver said, still standing.

"Okay. You know, you can sit."

"I'd rather not. Okay, now listen, when I tell you, you gotta swear you won't freak. Your options of words are, 'Okay, that's cool' or 'Get out of my house you sick-o freak.' Okay? Got it?"

"Okaaaayyyy…" This had to be serious if Oliver was freaking out like this. "Shoot. I'm all ears."

"I'm going to say this only once, and it's only three words. Ready?"

Miley nodded. "Stop pacing for a second."

Oliver stopped.

"Okay, go ahead."

Oliver took a deep breath, stood there for a minute. Then blurted it all out in one breath, like one word. "IlikeLilly." He raised his arms, as if he was about to get slapped and winced a little.

Miley stared at him.

Oliver still just stood there like that, but after a few minutes, lowered his arms, and opened his tightly shut eyes. "Miley?"

"Uhh…O…O…kay. That's cool." She managed to stutter.

"Uh, Miley?"

She stood there for a few more seconds, just staring, then she squealed. "OHMIGOD!!! You have NOOO idea how long I have waited for this to happen!!!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh mi god. No, I'm serious, you have nooooooooooo idea! I knew you guys liked each other, but know, I finally have a confession. Oh, this is soooo awesome, now, I just need to get Lilly to spill…"

Oliver stood, there, barely listening to his friend rant on and on and on and on about how awesome this was, but instead, he found himself thinking to himself, _wait, just got to get her to spill. What does that mean? What does she mean by, waited so long? Oh shit, now I'm just even more confused. Oh well, now at least I know things are going to get better. Maybe._

"Oh, and-… Oliver? Are you listening to me?" Miley's voice snapped Oliver back into reality, and he stuttered out, "Oh.. whut? Uh.. yeah, sure."

"Liar. Now c'mon, take a seat." She pushed him into her computer chair and wheeled him towards her computer. She clicked it on, and logged into AIM. "You gotta pretend to be me, okay? Say anything you want, well actually no. Better plan, get up." Oliver stood. Miley sat. "Cool, now all you have to do, is read. Pull up a chair." Oliver pulled. He sat. "What's wrong? You seem weird."

"I just told you who I like, and you're… I dunno, you're doing something. What are you doing?"

"Just read what I type. Okay?"

"Uh, sure."

Miley's fingers flew across the keyboard, and she started to talk to Lilly. There was no beating around the bush either.

Milez: 'Sup. Lilly, I gotta ask you a question.

Lilliezrule: Yea, whut?

Milez: Who do you like?

Lilliezrule: Wow, you're direct.

Milez: Just answer the question.

Lilliezrule: You gotta promise not to tell anyone. Not even him, okay?

Milez: Okay, but I'm not guaranteeing anything.

Lilliezrule: Oh, fine. Here goes…. I like….

Milez: C'mon. Out with it!!

Lilliezrule: Oliver

Milez: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No, I'm serious!!

Lilliezrule: I was just kidding.

Oliver's heart sank when he read that. Miley turned to him and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' He shrugged, then the computer bleeped.

Lilliezrule: actually, no I wasn't. You gotta come to my house. And hey, why were you freaking out?

Milez: Cuz he likes you 2!!

Lilliezrule: no way! Stop lying, Miles.

Milez: I'm totally serious.

Lilliezrule: whatever. Come over, no wait, I'll be there.

Milez: Hey, lilly. I gotta say something.

Lilliezrule: whut?

Milez: He's been reading this whole conversation.

The computer bleeped in reply, but Miley had already logged off, and shut off the computer. She turned to Oliver. "I hope you don't mind that I told her."

"Hey, it's fine."

**I know, sucky way to end it, but new chapters will hopefully be coming soon. Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, I'm back, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, R&R.**

**As We Go On**

**Chapter Two**

"Cool."

"So, do you think she's still coming?"

"Dunno. Let's find out." Miley flipped open her new cell phone and started texting. After a few minutes of button mashing and strange faces on Miley's part, she smiled.

"So?"

"What?"

"Is she coming?"

"Oh...yeah. It just took some… persuasive words."

"Uh, okay. Sure, as long as she's still coming."

"She is."

"Okay, good."

The two sat there for a few minutes, just sitting. Oliver read all the posters Miley had covering her wall, and studied the faces slapping you in the face, while Miley reread all the posters she had covering her wall, and sighed over all the hott faces she saw. When they heard the door open and then close downstairs, they both jumped. Miley looked at Oliver, just for a second, a reassuring glance, and then opened her door and screamed down to Lilly to come upstairs.

When the girl walked through the door, Oliver's hands started to sweat, and his mouth was dry. His brain had turned even more off then it was before, and he just sat there looking retarded. He wasn't alone, Lilly was doing the same thing, only difference was, she was standing, not sitting. Miley glanced between her two friends, from one to the other, and knew that an awkward scene was coming, never mind the one already here. So, to stop them from stumbling through an ordeal of, "Hi," "Hi," "Soooo, what's up?" "Nothing. You?" And all of that, she butted in.

"Hey, Lilly. Guess what?"

"Uh… what?" She didn't take her eyes off of Oliver.

"I got a new cell phone!"

"Uh huh. Cool."

After staring at each other stupidly, Miley sighed, and blurted out, "Come _on,_ you guys, this is ridiculous!! Lilly, sit down, Oliver go sit next to her. Do I have to lead you guys through this? Baby steps?"

"Uh huh…" They both mumbled together, but did as they were told.

Miley sighed as she saw the pathetic state her friends were in. Lilly was perched carefully on the edge of the bed, and Oliver was at the other end of the bed, rubbing his hands, while Lilly sat there, staring only at her feet. _Okay, this needs work._ She thought. "Oliver!"

He looked up. "What?"

"Move over."

"Okay." He shuffled another inch. In the wrong direction.

"Wrong way."

"Okay." He shuffled back to his spot.

"No! Sit here." She went and put her hand right next to wear Lilly was still staring at her feet.

"Okay." He shuffled over some more, not quite the right distance.

"A little more."

"Okay." He finally got into the right position.

"Good. Now, Lilly?"

"Yup."

"No, focus."

"Uh huh."

"LILLY!!"

Her head snapped up. "Yes?"

"Stop staring at your shoes."

"But they're so pretty. I like Converse. Especiall-"

"Don't care. Listen, go closer to Oliver."

"Okay." She actually got it right. She was less than an inch away from him.

"Good. Howsit feel?"

They both smiled. "Good." They said it in unison, then blushed, glanced at each other, then looked away.

"Oh my god, you two are pathetic."

"Hey!" Oliver said. "Lilly is not pathetic!" Lilly blushed even more, and Oliver was even more embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now stand up, we're going down to the beach. You two **_will_** hold hands. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, down the stairs."

They marched, more like soldiers than friends. Miley sighed. "Okay. Stop. Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" They did. "You two need to loosen up! I mean, what's gotten into you?"

"Lilly."

"Oliver."

They said it together. Miley smiled, so did they. "I can see that." She commented. "Okay, relax your shoulders. Good. Now, take a deep breath. Okay, good. Exhale. And, now, down the stairs."

They walked, not marched, and they looked almost like normal, except they were holding hands. Miley smiled. Things were changing. But, it was for the better. She had known that this day would come for about a year now. Ever since Oliver had hugged Lilly when she broke her skateboard. I know, sappy, and sad, and kinda lame, but hey, it was soooo love. Or like. Or Cupid getting a raise. Whichever it was, she was still happy.

Down in the living room, Oliver and Lilly were sitting on the couch, not far apart, but not too close. After all, it was only their first day of being a… what were they, a couple? Nah, too formal of a word for these two. They were just two friends who liked each other.

"Miley?" Oliver said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go down to the beach?"

"Yeah sure, lemme just get my-"

"No, I meant me and Lilly. Do you mind? If you don't want us to go, it's totally fine, but… you know."

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead." She smiled, and sent them on their way. And NO, she is not going to get jealous. She wasn't feeling really terrible on the inside, she was really happy for her friends. She was glad that this was happening. Her friends were meant for each other. This had been coming for a while. And she was ecstatic that this was happening. She hopes.

**All right. That's chapter two. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, y'all. Here's the next chapter. I'm not one to talk much. Soooo… uh, just read.**

**As We Go On**

**Chapter Three.**

Down on the beach, Lilly and Oliver were sitting on the sand, watching the waves crash against the shore.

"Lilly. Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure. I guess."

"How long have you liked me for?"

She blushed, and looked away. "I don't know."

"Really? That look tells me otherwise." He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Fine. But you tell me first."

"Okay. Here goes nothing. I think I've liked you since kindergarten. Only, it was just as a friend, but now, over the past few weeks, I've started to like you more and more, it's so weird." He sighed. "Good enough?"

"Yup." She sighed, quickly, then said, "I guess it's my turn now, huh?"

"Yeah, sure is."

"Okay, fine. I don't know why it's important. All that matters is that I like you, right?"

"Stop trying to stall, or even change the subject. Come on. I won't get mad. Promise." he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine." She hung her head. "But you can't get mad. Okay?"

He nodded.

"I've liked you… since fifth grade."

"Why would I be mad at you for that?"

"It was only because I was bored, and wanted something to do."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, again. "Explain some more. Please."

"Well, I was bored with puppies, and videogames had gotten old, and I had already learned everything to do on a skateboard, for my age. But, then I saw you one day, and you were really hott. It sounds stupid, but I thought maybe I'd try an experiment, and see if I could like you. And ever since, it's just gotten to be so much more, because now I really, really, really like you times infinity and five. I know, it sounds so stupid."

"Well, I'm kind of mad that I'm just an experiment, but I'm really glad that you really, really, really like me times infinity and five." Oliver said, then started to laugh.

"What?" Lilly asked. "What?"

After he collected himself, Oliver said, "Times infinity and five." Then started to laugh again.

"Haha." Lilly retorted, not amused. "It's so funny."

"I'm sorry." Oliver said, thought he wasn't at all. "It's just, you talk like you're five sometimes, not all the time, but it just makes you even cuter."

"Suck-up." Lilly smiled, and hugged him anyway. "So, does that answer your question?"

"Uh, yea, I guess."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching little kids splash in the water, and old people laughing, and middle-aged fat men try to get a tan, and judging by their ghost-white stomachs of flab, they weren't doing too well.

After another few minutes, Lilly broke the silence. "Oliver?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think we blew Miley off?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that, she didn't seem too happy when she said okay. Or was that just me?"

"You never know, maybe she just misses Jake."

"Oliver."

"Yeah?"

"You know Miley and Jake broke up last month."

"Oh… right. Gotcha."

"Oliver…"

"What?"

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Which was?"

"Do you think we blew Miley off."

"No. Not really."

"Well, I think we did."

"Why?"

"Because, when she thought we meant all three of us, she was fine, but then when we said just us, she was unhappy."

"She seemed fine to me."

"Yea, but you're a dude."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, you know, guys don't pick up on feelings like girls do."

"Oh. I'm trying not to take that as an insult."

"It's not, and anyway, maybe Miley just wants to have some company right now, after all, she's all alone right now."

"No she's not, she's got us."

"Not right now, she doesn't. We're down here, together, and she's up in her house, all alone."

"Then call her, and tell her to come down, if it's bugging you so much." Oliver was starting to get irritated.

"Fine, I will, and calm down. You're not as hott when you're mad." As soon as she said it, Lilly clapped her hand over her mouth.

Oliver was smirking. "Not as hott, huh? Interesting."

**I know, not the best way to end it, but if I went on, it would go on forever, so, just wait till my next post. Kay? Good.**

**P.S. Oliver/Mitchell is hott.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, they're what keeps me going, so thanks. And, here's the next chapter:**

**As We Go On**

**Chapter Four.**

Lilly still couldn't believe that she had said what she just said. "Ohmigawd. I'm sorry."

Oliver was still smirking. "Sorry? About what? Does that mean that you _don't _think I'm hott?"

"Uhm… err… I don't know."

He wasn't laughing anymore. "You don't know?"

Lilly realized the stupidity of what she had just said. "Oh, right. I mean, yea, you are hott. And, uh, yeah, being angry and irritated makes you… less… hott."

The smug smile reappeared on Oliver's face. "Thank you. And I'm sorry, I'll stop being… irritated… and… angry." He said, mocking her.

"Shut up." Lilly pretend-slapped him, and dialed Miley's number into her cell.

From Oliver's point of view, this was how the conversation went:

_Ring ring._

…

Hi, Miley, it's Lilly.

…

True.

…

Oh, my gosh, yeah.

…

Hey, do you have a show tonight?

…

Cool-

…

Oh.

…

But, I-

…

Yeah, but I'm Lola.

…

Miley! What the heck?

… … …

Well, I was going to call to say sorry for blowing you off, but no, I guess Ms. Miley Stewart is all about an eye for an eye. Payback. Being equal. I see how it is.

…

Don't try to talk to me like that. What do you think I am, stupid?

…

Your sooooooo stereotypical!

…

What! Oh no you didn't!

…

You know what? You can go shove it where the sun don't shine! I was going to call to see if you needed some company, or a friend, after the whole Jake fiasco, and I was about to apologize for blowing you off, but apparently not!!!!

…

Whatever.

_Click._

As soon as Lilly hung up, she dialed back again.

_Ring ring_

And P.S. you can NEVER replace Lola!

_Click._

Lilly threw her phone in the sand, then physically slapped her face for doing it, and picked up her razor. She let out a scream of obvious frustration, then looked at Oliver.

He was staring at her, then said, "I'm picking it didn't go as planned?"

"No, not at all as planned. She has a show tonight right, and she's inviting Amber and Ashley. I mean, she's not telling them who she really is, but she is going to pick them up in her Hannah Limo, I mean, what the hell!? Wanna know what her excuse was? She said that she thought that I'd be too busy with you to even care! I mean, what the hell!!!!!!!!!!! And then, when I told her that I called to apologize, she didn't even believe me! She said that _I_ was being a bitch. _Me!_ I mean, come on! We hadn't even been gone for, like, fifteen minutes, and _she's_ already made other plans. And then, you don't wanna know what happened next, then she told me that she thought that we had probably had our tongues down each other's throats for the whole time we'd been down here. We haven't even kissed each other yet! She's just being a jerk-off. We haven't even hugged each other yet, the most we've done, is hold hands. I mean…" Lilly screamed really loud, and half the beach turned to stare at her. "Okay… you know what, we really have to go up there. Right now, come on."

She stood up and grabbed Oliver's hand, and dragged him up the trail. When they went past Rico's, she finally let go of his hand, and they walked up the trail next to each other, Lilly with a sour expression on her face, and Oliver walking along as if he was being forced to, and, actually, he was. Welcome to the world of coupleness.

When they arrived at the Stewarts house, Lilly ringed the doorbell, and knocked on the door repeatedly.

When Jackson finally answered the door, Lilly's fist was red from knocking so hard.

"What do you WANT!?" Jackson asked, exasperated.

"I wanna see Miley. Now."

"What makes you think-"

"Jackson, just get out of the way!" Oliver said, sticking his head in next to Lilly's.

"Oh, uh, yea, go ahead." Jackson stepped out of the way.

Marching past Jackson, Lilly went straight in and up to Miley's room. Oliver followed, begrudgingly.

As she walked into Miley's room, Lilly had the meanest expression on her face, ready for a fight. "Okay, what's the big deal? I mean, seriously, _Amber_ and _Ashley!?_ What is your _problem!?!?_"

Not looking up, Miley replied, "The only problem I have, is you, being in my room, and yelling at me."

Her voice was so calm, it made Lilly's blood boil even more. Breathing deeply, Lilly said back, "But _I'm_ Lola, you can't replace me. And besides, you're only doing this because you're mad at me for being with Oliver, and you don't have Jake anymore."

"Oh, Lillian, you know that's not true."

"Don't call me that. You know I hate that name."

"Lillian, calm down. And you know, I'm so over Jake."

"Are not, and you know the truth. The only reason you broke up is because he found a better, prettier more sophisticated Romanian girl! That's why he broke up with you!" She didn't regret saying it. The only thing she regretted was when Miley stood up from her desk, walked over, and slapped her across the face.

"That's not true, and you know it!" Miley whispered.

"Is too."

**Okay, there you go, that's my fourth chapter. I don't know how many chapter's this is going to be. I need your ideas, do you think I should skip forward a few years, to make the title relevant, and see if the friends can repair their friendship in their twenties, or if I should stay in the present, and continue from here. That's for chapter five, that is. So, I need your ideas. Please? Thanks.**

**Jordyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, thank you all, so much for all ONE of your reviews. Well, I'm taking that ONE person's advice, and they're going to fight! If you don't like that, wait till Chapter 6, cuz that's when we time travel, okay? Okay. Good. Read! And then… REVIEW!!!!**

**As We Go On**

**Away**

"It's not true!! It is so not!! Oliver tell her!" Miley screamed.

Putting his hands up in defense, Oliver stated, "Don't drag me into this! And hey, what the hell, we're not good enough for you, or something? As soon as your friends get together, you run to the preps?!" Totally fickle, he is.

"I thought you said to not drag you into it!"

"I did, and you didn't, good prep, but I never said that I wouldn't join on my own free will!"

"Yeah!" Lilly butted in.

"Lilly, you're just a stupid little skater girl, who's idol is Avril Lavigne!"

"No!! It was you, before I knew you was you, but now it's somebody different, and I've told you before, but you were too busy making plans with Amber and Ashley, to even care!!!!"

"What would you know!?! You're too busy drooling over Oliver, and skating to…to… I don't know, but you're just stupid!!!!!!!"

"I am not!"

"Then why are you getting C's in all subjects except art?!"

"Because, I'm not a goody-goody like you! Art and skating are my passions! At least I have a passion, you're just a made for TV hip little pop princess!"

_Slap!_ Miley left her hand print on Lilly's face. Oliver's jaw dropped, and lightly using his index finger, he shoved Miley. "Back off, don't touch her!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Wow, nice comeback, Miley. 'Shut up,' you sound like a third grader."

"You look like a fifth grader."

"You sing like a monkey, and all of your songs put me to sleep! You have no idea how boring they are! They're all about Jake, and stupid boys. Either that, or they're all about how you have a great life being regular and famous at the same time! Whoopie, nobody fucking cares!!!!!!!"

"Shut up, I'll slap you too!"

"I'm so scared. Some prissy little farm girl from Tennesse is gonna 'slap' me. Boo freakin who!! Go ahead then, do it!"

Recovering from being slapped, Lilly grabbed Miley's hand as it reached up to hit Oliver. "STOP FUCKING SLAPPING PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!" Lilly screamed right in Miley's face. She shoved her down onto the bed, and continued to scream. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SOOOOO FUCKING TOUGH, BUT YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE NOT AT ALL!!! YOU THINK YOU'RE SOOOOO COOL, BECAUSE YOU'RE HANNAH MONTANA, WELL YOU'RE NOT!!! SHE IS, YOU'RE NOT!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, I MEAN, C'MON, MILEY!!! LOOK AT WHERE WE SIT AT LUNCH EVERY DAY!!! WE'RE STUCK AT THE LOSER TABLE!!! I MEAN, IF YOU WOULD JUST TELL PEOPLE THAT YOU'RE HANNAH MONTANA, THEN YOU WOULD COULD BE COOLER, AND MAYBE YOU WOULD GET SOME MORE INTERESTING FREAKIN SONGS!!!!!!!!!" Lilly let out a very long, loud, ear-piercing scream of frustration, and Miley stared at her friend for a few minutes.

The three were just staring at each other, until Lilly finally calmed down her breathing. She turned to Oliver, and kissed him, then ran out the door. Oliver glanced at Miley, and gave her a look of disgust, then he ran out the door to follow his girlfriend.

After Oliver left, Miley broke down. She collapsed further into her bed, and started sobbing. She wasn't sorry for what she had done. She was just sorry that they had yelled at her. Sorry that they had beaten her in the end. Sorry that she had been wrong. But no, she wasn't sorry for what she had done to her two best ex-best friends.

Oliver heard the door slam as he was halfway down the stairs, and started to run faster. As he got out the door, he saw Lilly running down the trail to the beach. Catching up to her, Oliver wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her as she collapsed into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Lilly choked out through tears.

Oliver half carried, half walked Lilly towards a bench on the side of the trail. "Sorry for what?" He asked, sitting them both down.

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever you did, it's okay. And if you're sorry for kissing me, don't be." He lifted her chin, and touched his lips to hers. Lilly stopped crying, and kissed him back. Oliver leaned in more, and deepened the kiss. There they stopped, and backed away from each other.

"I'm sorry-," Oliver started.

"Don't be." Lilly said, and kissed him again. Oliver wrapped his arms around Lilly and they sat on that bench for hours, sometimes kissing, but mostly just sitting together, watching the sunset, and enjoying this moment of being away from reality. Away from homework, parents and chores. Away from evil ex-bff's, and stupid preps. Away from reality, away from life, away. They wished life could be like this forever. Away.

**Hey, sorry it's a little short, but I just thought that this was a good way to end it. )**


End file.
